Lizardfolk
}} Lizardfolk are primitive reptilian humanoids typically standing from six to seven feet (1.8 to 2.1m) tall. Their scales are normally dull, earthy colors such as green, brown, or gray. They have a tail for balance, although they've also been know to be used for bludgeoning in combat. Tails usually measure three to four feet (0.9 to 1.2m) long. Typical weight is between 200 and 250 pounds (90 and 113 kg). There are several species of lizardfolk however, and these can range from three-foot (0.9m) tall pygmies, to nine-foot (2.7m) tall giants. They are commonly found in the south, particularly in the jungles of Chult. Society Lizardfolk society is primarily patriarchal, with the strongest member normally in charge. Shamans are typically counselors, and normally do not lead tribes. Wherever they make their home, survival is the main priority for any lizardfolk. Lizardfolk mostly worship the deity Semuanya, whose main agenda is the reproduction and survival of the species. These Scaly Ones vary in intelligence from barbarian-thick (but cunning) to (rarely) as smart as humans. The smart ones will, of course, take almost anything. The brutish majority raid to get food (yes, that includes humans, and almost exclusively meat will be sought), useful items (weapons of all sorts weapons least preferred because of the practise/training effective use of them requires, ropes, chains, chests, lamp oil use as a weapon), and to weaken foes (trash a village that's too close or has been too aggressive against lizardfolk). Even stupid lizardfolk are smart enough to seize any item that they've seen emitting magic (even if they can't use it, they can take it so it can't be used against them again), and even wizards or priests (who will be bound securely, ankle-hobbled, and usually head-hooded). Some lizardfolk use coinage in trade (and so will seize it), and some don't. The Threat from the Sea aside, it's very rare to see lizardfolk raiding a city, though sometimes, in thick fogs, individual young lizardfolk will seek to 'prove themselves' by snatching a few humans from the docks of a port. There was a time, in the southern ports of Tethyr, when lizardfolk of some tribes lauded those of their number who could enter a port and bring back alive a highcoin girl (she was released unharmed after being 'displayed' to all), because it was known that such lasses could only be got from a particular festhall well inland within the city -- thus proving that the capturing Scaly One had traversed quite a few city streets, and overcome some resistance at the always-busy festhall, to gain his prize (not merely grabbing someone within easy reach on a dock). Paragon Levels Sometimes from the swamp-bound tribes of the lizardfolk there arises one which is more than the others, one born with natural talent and power. In an earlier age they might have been hailed as king, now they are just the naturally gifted, the paragons of their race. Adventures: Lizardfolk paragons adventure for the same reasons other lizardfolk do so. Compared to lizardfolk of other classes they are actually less likely to adventure and more likely to be satisfied with a position of power and authority within their tribe. Characteristics: Lizardfolk paragons are born to the swamp, able to swim through its occasional depths, and lakes, to move like a ghost through its reeds, and to drag others deep into the swamp and drown them. They are masters of the traditional lizardfolk art of the spear and trident, able to dig their weapons in and twist them lethally in the guts of their foes. Alignment: Lizardfolk paragons tend towards neutrality, or Chaotic Evil. While many are the same as their common brethren, on occasion one of extreme power is born with arrogance to match. These lizardfolk paragons are often Chaotic Evil, taking control of their tribe and pressing them into repeated conflicts with other humanoids. Evil lizardfolk paragons often enjoy the taste of humanoid flesh, especially that of humans. Religion: Lizardfolk paragons typically engage in the standard religion for the lizardfolk tribes. They know the swamp to be a living thing, and respect it as such, having little need for the gods of the other humanoid races. Background: Lizardfolk paragons are born and raised among lizardfolk tribes. They do not so much train as grow and mature, only their spear training perhaps unusual, and even it is simply a traditional weapon of lizardfolk champions. Races: Lizardfolk paragons relate to other races as a lizardfolk normally does. Evil lizardfolk paragons mostly see other humanoid races as potential rivals and food, however. Other Classes: Lizardfolk paragons respect the shamans and priests of their tribes (normally druids) as spiritual leaders and advisors, though evil paragons also view them as dangerous rivals for tribal control. Lizardfolk rangers are respected as well due to their skills of swamp lore rivaling those of the paragons and many lizardfolk paragons become rangers. Role: Lizardfolk paragon is made to take the role of lizardman kings (2e Monster Manual) or the CE leader for a group of lizardfolk, but failing that or in a party they can take the role of front-line combatants. Their paltry armor proficiencies (light) limit them here, but they still possess full BAB, good hit dice, increased natural armor, and powerful build. GAME RULE INFORMATION Lizardfolk paragon have the following game statistics. Abilities: Strength improves a lizardfolk paragon's raw fighting ability and grapple checks, although they may go with a Dexterity based build. With good BAB but poor armor a lizardfolk paragon benefits highly from a high Dexterity, and a high Constitution. Wisdom provides will saves, Charisma leadership ability, and Intelligence skill points. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d10 Race: This class is intended for lizardfolk and their 2 HD variants, not for Poison Dusk Lizardfolk. A DM can allow it for Poisondusk but that was not the intent and balance in such a situation was never considered or contemplated Starting Age: As sorcerer (10 + 1d6) Class Skills: The lizardfolk paragon's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Handle Animal (Cha), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Tumble (Dex). Skill Points at First Level: (6 + Int modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 6 + Int modifier LIZARDFOLK PARAGON Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special 1st +1 +2 +0 +0 Favored Environment (marsh) +2, Swim speed, Water Hide 2nd +2 +3 +0 +0 Alligator Trap, +2 Int, +1 Natural Armor 3rd +3 +3 +1 +1 Powerful Build, Skewer The following are class features of the Lizardfolk Paragon class. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Lizardfolk paragons gain proficiency in atlatls (Sandstorm), barbed bolas (Complete Warrior), blowguns (DMG), bolas, boomerangs (Complete Warrior/Sandstorm), clubs, darts, greatclubs, greater blowgun (Complete Warrior), greatspears (Complete Warrior), harpoon (Frostburn), javelins, lizardfolk dire tridents (see below), longspears, nets, ritiik (Frostburn), shields (when used as weapons), shortspears, slings, spears, sugliins (Frostburn), and tridents. They are also proficient in light armor and shields (except tower shields). Lizardfolk Dire Trident: This proportionately shorter, oversized trident is a 2 handed weapon. While it may be braced for a charge like a regular trident its weight, and heavy head, prevent it from being thrown. A lizardfolk dire trident deals 2d6 damage per hit (1d10 if small, 3d6 if large) and has a x3 critical hit damage multiplier. A lizardfolk dire trident is an exotic weapon, although lizardfolk treat it as a martial one. Costs 40 GP and weighs 8 lbs (medium). Favored Environment (Marsh): At 1st level a lizardfolk paragon gains favored environment (marsh) as the ranger variant. This grants them a +2 bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills in a marsh environment. They also gain the same bonus on Knowledge (nature) checks made in association with that environment. Swim Speed (Ex): A lizardfolk paragon gains a swim speed equal to their land speed, and with it the traditional +8 on swim checks. Water Hide (Ex): A lizardfolk paragon gains the ability to hide in the water like a crocodile. Beginning at 1st level a lizardfolk paragon gains a +4 racial bonus to hide checks when in the water. Further, a lizardfolk paragon can lie in the water with only its eyes and nostrils showing, gaining a +10 cover bonus on Hide checks. Alligator Trap (Ex): A lizardfolk paragon learns how to grab foes and pull them into the water to their demise. Beginning at 2nd level a lizardfolk paragon gains the Improved Grab special ability and may use it on creatures their size or smaller. To use their improved grab a lizardfolk paragon must hit a target (in melee) with a claw, spear (includes short/long/great), trident (or dire), or ritiik (they may not also trip on the same attack). If a lizardfolk paragon chooses to initiate this grapple with a weapon the weapon remains lodged into the foe until the grapple is ended, and the lizardfolk paragon may attack with the weapon with no penalty instead of simply using grapple checks to deal damage, or may deal damage to the target with grapple checks using that weapon's damage. Furthermore when grappling an opponent that is at least half submerged in water and lacks a swim speed (or freedom of movement the lizardfolk paragon gains a +4 bonus on all grapple checks made against them. +2 Intelligence: At 2nd level a lizardfolk paragon becomes smarter than the rest of their kin gaining a +2 bonus to their Intelligence (or losing their -2 racial penalty really). +1 Natural Armor: At 2nd level a lizardfolk paragon's scales harden further increasing their natural armor bonus to AC by +1. Powerful Build (Ex): At 3rd level a lizardfolk paragon has reached a size where they are pushing the limits of medium size. Whenever a lizardfolk paragon is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the lizardfolk paragon is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A lizardfolk paragon is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A lizardfolk paragon can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. In addition the lizardfolk paragon can now use their Alligator Trap on creatures one size category larger than they are. Skewer (Ex): A lizardfolk paragon learns the way of the spear and trident and how to make the best use of both twisting and skewering through struck foes. Beginning at 3rd level when a lizardfolk paragon makes a melee attack with a ritiik, spear, or trident they deal +1 damage per point by which their attack roll surpassed the target's AC as their weapon twists deep and tears through the creatures insides on its way back out. Variants ; Lizard King : Demon-blooded lizardfolk who often rule tribes of their non-fiendish kin. Lizard kings are usually cultists of Sess'innek. ; Firenewt : Sepia colored, roughly humanized Lizardfolk. They have the ability to breath fire and are usually found near volcanoes. ; Blackscale : Larger, with dark scales and an affinity towards acid. ; Viletooth : Lizardfolk with genetic relations to Black Dragons. ; Poison Dusk : Smaller, chameleon-like lizardfolk who frequently utilize poison. Sess'innek Category:Lizardfolk Category:Humanoids Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants of true neutral alignment Category:Scaled Ones